


I Lied.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: Happy leaves Clairese, will he get her back before it's too late?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

"Happy are you home?" I called out for my old man as I set my keys on the table by the front door. I had just got off work at the diner and I was exhausted.   
"Kitchen." He called out and I frowned, his voice sounded flat and not like himself. I walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table with a beer that he wasn't drinking. He was staring at the table top, wearing his usual boots, jeans, t-shirt, and kutte and he had tense body language. I knew that he could be menacing, but to me his brown eyes were usually warm and he was relaxed, at least he should have been.  
"Hey babe, how was your day?" I asked as I walked over to him. He just looked up at me with a blank stare.   
"We need to talk." I felt my stomach drop and I stopped approaching him.   
"Ok." I waited for him to continue.   
"I want you to move out." I frowned at him.  
"What?"   
"I want you to move out. Go stay with your friend from work or something."   
"For how long?" Maybe there was club stuff going on? "Whats going on Happy?"  
"I don't want you anymore, I want you gone."   
"I-I'm your old lady, I have your crow on my arm." I told him and he just stared at me.   
"Get it covered, I don't care. I'm staying at the club house for a few days. Clear your shit out."   
"Where is this coming from? What did I do wrong?" He stood up and I backed away from him, for the first time in our whole relationship I didn't recognize him, he was a stranger to me and it scared me a little bit.   
"I'm tired of you. Tired of you whining that I'm not around, tired of having to take care of you. I don't want this anymore, I don't want you." I clenched my jaw to stop myself from crying and I just nodded.   
"Fine. Consider yourself free of me. I'll be out by morning." He was watching me but I couldn't look at him, three years and he was leaving me, after I had stayed with him through all the bullshit from the club, getting shot in the crossfire at the club house, waiting for him when he went to jail every single time. He made it clear who he was from the start and I never had a problem but he didn't want me anymore so fine. I wasn't going to beg. I watched him turn and walk out the back door, I heard his bike start and pull away and then, only then did I allow myself to crumble a little bit. I felt hot tears making tracks down my cheeks and I swiped at them with shaking hands as I went to change and start packing. He didn't want me, fine. I would be fine, I always was. I called my friend from work Amy and asked her if I could crash with her for a few days, she agreed and told me that she would come help me pack my stuff but I declined. I needed to do this alone. I packed all of the stuff I brought with me when I moved in, I wasn't going to take anything that he had bought for me, which wasn't much. I liked to take care of myself and he knew it. Once I had all my stuff packed, leaving the pictures that we had together and the the clothes of his that I wore in their original places, I tugged the ring he had given me off of my ring finger and I set it on the dresser. I looked around at my home for the last few years, left the phone that he had given me on the bed after I called Amy and told her I was on my way, sighed and hefted the last box to take out to my car. I was surprised at how easy it was to pack everything but at the same time I had never been one for clutter.  
  
It had been six months since Happy kicked me out, at first the guys came by the diner all the time to check on me, except for Happy, he never tried to contact me and I had mixed feelings on that. Part of me hoped that he would change his mind, but then another part of me knew that he wouldn't, he didn't love me anymore and that was just the way it was now. I had only seen him once and that was when he walked into the bar that I had started working nights at, I got a second job to keep my mind off of him and then he fucking appeared in front of me. He saw me and I saw a few emotions flicker on his face before he ignored me the whole time that him and the club had business there, Juice had been steady though, he kept in contact with me, and Tig. They came in and had lunch at least once a week at the diner and they would take turns on coming into the bar to say hi. I had gotten my own place after a month of living with Amy and her son, I loved her but I needed to stand on my own two feet. I had just worked up the nerve to get his crow covered and my new tattoo artist was drawing me up a few options, I had to move on, I wasn't going to feel bad about that. I had even started dating, it was a fiasco and I regretted it since the guy had hit me and was an asshole, but I broke it off and aside from a few small threats I was doing fine. I had received a call from Sheriff Unser, well just Wayne to me, telling me that my ex was out of jail now and to keep an eye out. That's how I first met Happy, My ex Micah had been beating me in a bar parking lot in Tacoma, Happy had came along and beat the shit out of him. He brought me to Charming with him and made sure that I was safe, however Micah was a loose cannon and I knew that he could find me if he wanted to. Wayne had asked if I wanted him to let Happy know and I had refused, it wasn't his problem anymore. I had a lot of money saved up now and I decided to go shopping, I needed a few things and I wanted to treat myself a little bit. I grabbed my purse and headed to my favorite clothing store, I found some new work clothes for the bar and a new pair of shoes. I got a call from my tattoo guy while I was shopping and he wanted me to stop by and see the new designs, I had agreed and after I paid for my clothes I headed over there. He had a few that were big enough and strategic enough to cover the crow and I picked the one I liked the best. It was a four leafed clover made out of Celtic knots, I am Irish and I liked that it meant courage and strength, it was large and had to be done at an angle but I was ready to have the crow covered so I didn't mind. It took him a few hours to do, and he had to press hard, but once it was done I was in awe. It was beautiful and I loved it. He put lotion and a bandage over it so that it would heal before I walked outside to me car. I wasn't paying attention so when I bumped into someone I was startled. I looked up at familiar blue eyes and smiled.   
"Hey Tigger." I grinned at him and he hugged me, noticing the bandage on my arm.   
"Hey girl, looking for trouble?" I laughed and shook my head.   
"I never have to look, it finds me." He nodded and kept looking at my arm.   
"New ink?"   
"Got an old one covered." I replied uncomfortably and then I noticed him looking behind me.  
"You got it covered?" I felt myself pale as I turned to look at Happy. He had circles under his eyes but other then that he looked fine. I hated how my heart skipped a beat when his brown eyes met mine. I raised a brow and gave him what I hoped was an unimpressed look.  
"Yeah, that's what you wanted right?" I replied in a cold tone and he frowned before he nodded. I turned to look at Tig and I gave him a smile.   
"I gotta get ready for work but come by and see me later huh?"   
"Sure thing doll, take care. You're ex-"  
"Yeah. I will. Ride safe." I cut him off and fast walked away from the two of them. I felt Happy's eyes boring into my back but I walked with my head up and my heart beating fast. It was a few days before Tig came to see me, he had Juice with him and they were both grinning at me as they sat at the bar. I was happy to see them, they made my shifts go by faster. I felt off the whole night though and I mentioned it to Juice after he caught me looking over my shoulder, he offered to stay and make sure I got home safe but I just shrugged him off, I wasn't the club's concern anymore.  
"You're my friend, that isn't anything to do with the club Clairese."   
"Juice, I'll be fine. I'm just jumpy is all. I'm still not used to being alone all the time."   
"Neither is Hap." He muttered and I looked up at him.  
"What?" I asked in a harsh tone and he grimaced.   
"He isn't the same without you Clairese."   
"Juice, leave it." Tig told him and I nodded at him.   
"He kicked me out Juice, I didn't leave him. If he is a mess that is his own fault." I told him as I looked at the clock. "I'll be back in ten it's time for my break." I muttered and I headed out to the alley behind the bar, I needed air. I paced the alley and tried to calm myself, why was I so upset over Happy being a mess? I shouldn't care anymore, he wasn't anything to me anymore. _You still love him dummy._ I felt someone behind me and I turned just as my face got bashed into the wall. I cried out and I was thrown onto the ground and kicked before I was lifted off the ground and whipped around to see the face of my attacker.  
"You thought I wouldn't find you? You are really a dumb bitch for sending me to jail Clairese."   
"Micah?" I croaked as he cut off my air supply with his big hands.   
"I told you I'd come make you pay, where is your biker trash now?" He punched my in the face and clenched my throat with the other hand even tighter, I clawed at his hand but it was useless. He threw me across the alley, into the other wall before he came and kicked my in the stomach repeatedly.  
"Micah stop it, You can't be here! The restraining order, you'll go back to jail." I gasped out and he laughed at me as he approached me.   
"A piece of paper? That won't stop me, and I'll kill you before I ever go back to jail." I passed out as my head bounced off the concrete and the last thought I had was that there was so much I hadn't said or done yet.  
  
 _Beep Beep Beep_ I slowly came out of the blackness and cracked my eyes open, someone had been thoughtful enough to keep the room dim and I was glad for that. I moved my head to look around and I saw that I was in a hospital room, there was no one with me and that gave me a pang in my chest. _Being alone isn't always that great._ I moved my arm to press the nurse button and I frowned at the cast on it, my arm was broken? I pushed the button and a voice squawked from the speaker on the headboard.   
"Can I help you?"  
"Can someone tell me what happened?" I croaked  
"I'll send your nurse in." Then they clicked off and I waited for a few minutes, the door opened and a nurse came in to tell me that I had internal bleeding that had been stopped, four broken ribs, my arm is in fact broken and that I had a concussion that worried them since I wouldn't wake up. Now that I was awake they would send in a doctor to evaluate me and we would go from there. I was alone for a while before I saw Wayne coming down the hall and he stuck his head into the room.   
"You're awake!" He called out and I nodded.   
"Hey Wayne."   
"Got a lot of people worried about you." He told me as he came to sit by my bed.   
"How long have I been here?"  
"A few days, Tig, Juice, and Happy have been here for most of it. What happened?" He asked me and I grimaced at him.   
"Happy was here?" He frowned and nodded.   
"Was this him?" He asked and I shook my head, scoffing at him.   
"It was Micah, he cornered me in the alley behind the bar and beat the hell out of me."   
"Did you see what kind of car he was driving? Did he say where he was staying?"   
"No, He was too busy bashing me into the walls and telling me that I shouldn't have sent him to jail." He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. He stayed and talked for a while, he had called and placed at APB out on Micah and I knew that he had called for back up even if he didn't admit it. He went to get coffee and me something to eat from the cafeteria and I was grateful that he was there. I looked up as a guy in scrubs and a mask came into the room, he closed the door and drew the shades before he looked at me.   
"What are you doing?" I asked and he lowered his mask and I stiffened. "Help!" I screamed out before he socked me in the jaw and clapped a hand over my mouth.   
"Quiet!" Micah hissed and he pulled a needle out of his pocket, he pulled the plunger up and filled it with air, He leaned down so he could press it to the access port of my IV and I bashed my head into his, knocking the needle out of his hand and under the bed. "You bitch!" He growled at me and he whipped the pillow out from under my head and slammed it over my face. "I told you I'd kill you first baby." I tried to pry his hands off the pillow but he was to strong and I was really weak. I was losing consciousness when I heard a gun go off and then the pressure lifted off my face.   
"God are you ok? Nurse!" Wayne shouted as he pulled the pillow off my face and I gasped for air. The nurse came running in and I saw Happy standing at the door gaping at me. The nurses and doctors moved me to another room and looked at me but I never took my eyes off of Happy. I couldn't. Wayne left to give us a minute as the doctors and nurses decided I was fine except for bruising. Micah was dead and I was safe but I was still terrified. They gave me a sedative but I was still freaking out and once Happy and I were alone I started to have a panic attack. He stepped closer to me and I looked up at him and I gasped for air.   
"Stop. Breathe." He told me and I shook my head at him. "Yes, you can do it. In and out like this." He took a deep breath, then another and I tried to match them. He nodded and took my hand in his. "A few more ok? In and out." He talked me through it and once I was calmer I spoke.   
"Why are you here?" I asked him softly and he frowned at me.   
"I lied." I tilted my head at him and he sighed. "I was never sick of you. I wanted you safe. Tara just got her hand smashed, almost got taken and I didn't want that for you. I lied to make you leave, to keep you safe."   
"You're an asshole." I told him and he just nodded, he waited for me to say anything else but I just looked at him.   
"I'm so sorry, I did what I thought was best and because I wasn't there you almost died. Twice."   
"You broke my heart Happy, I have never felt more alone."   
"I know, I am so sorry Clairese. You don't have to be alone anymore." I gave him a look and he waited for me to respond.   
"I'm mad at you. But I really want to hug you so get over here." He nodded and stepped closer to wrap his arms around me gently. I shifted over and he climbed in the bed with me, engulfing me in the leather, gun powder, Happy scent that I had missed these last months. I burrowed against his chest and he put his chin on my head.   
"I missed you." He muttered and I nodded.   
"If you leave again I'll cut your dick off." I told him in a serious tone and I felt him chuckle.  
"Deal." He replied as he kissed my head gently.


End file.
